


Just Got My Vamp

by Cosmos_0n_Crazy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Jonathan, Werewolf!Evan, jk dont do that, shove a pumpkin up your ass, this was a hallowween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos_0n_Crazy/pseuds/Cosmos_0n_Crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy a Werewolf and Vampire fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Got My Vamp

**Author's Note:**

> Old Halloween based fic that I just now decided to post.

“You sure about this Evan?” Jonathan nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he watch his boyfriend nab a towel from their hallway closet and lay it on the bed. Evan was standing there in his boxers, his werewolf scruff present with a bit of extra stubble on his face, not to mention the perked dog ears and tail.

“For the tenth time Jonathan, yes!” He turned and gave him a slide glance “… Are you okay with this?”

The brunet’s cheeks flushed and he ran a hand through his hair, making Evan grin at his disheveled appearance, his tail wagged a bit watching Jonathan shift uneasily on his feet. “W-well, yes.. It’s just.. I’ve never done it with someone I was dating…”

“Really?”

“I use blood banks more than people…” Their overstocked fridge of nearly expired blood was certainly proof of the vampire’s words. Evan pursed his lips and said “Well, we don’t have to do this, I just thought it’d be a nice treat on halloween for you.”

“No tricks?” Delirious raised an eyebrow at him, he crossed his arms in suspicion and Evan chuckled. “Nope, you get a free meal and I get sex, sounds sweet doesn’t it? It’s a win-win for both of us.”

Delirious laughed, flashing his fangs with his wide lopsided smile. “Well, when you put it that way… it’s worth a shot.”

Evan laughed and shed off his boxers before jumping on the bed. He glanced over his shoulder, tail wagging and said “Dinner is served” he rolled onto his back, making sure the towel was under his neck and could catch any blood by wiggling around a bit on the bed.

"You’re as eager as a puppy" Delirious said as he pulled off his own shirt and boxers.

 

Evan made a little needy whine in the back of his throat as Delirious crawled atop of him, his arms were on either side of Evan’s head and he bent down to kiss him. Evan hooks his legs around Delirious’s waist as he felt the sharp fangs of his boyfriend nip at his mouth.

As soon as Evan’s mouth was open, Jonathan’s tongue was exploring. The kiss wasn’t desperate, more passionate and loving, slow as they tried to push their love for each other into the kiss. Evan let out another whimper, grinding their hips together to elicit a response from Delirious. Jonathan slid his right hand around to Evan’s ass, using the other to cup his face gingerly. He ran his fingers over the smaller man’s toned bottom, enjoying the shiver that went up both their spines with moans. He gently pressed a digit to Evan’s entrance, waiting for a sign to continue.

The Canadian grounded back against him, a moan elicited from his throat and he tilted his head back into the pillow, his knees shook slightly “J-Jonathan!” He practically whimpered as pushed his finger in, quickly adjusting to Evan and waiting until he was begging for another. Delirious’s breath caught in his throat as he added a second to stretch him out. Evan was mumbling gibberish, his nails dug into Jonathan’s shoulders, leaving red trails as he arched his back. Evan was a trembling mess and Jonathan pressed a small kiss to his temple. “Jon-Jonathan! Please!” he begged grinding his hips down against his hand. The brunet swiftly slide in the third and final finger, grinning as Evan howled in pleasure. He curled them, stretching and scissoring him, preparing him for what was to come, and enjoying the sounds Evan was making, begging, moaning for him. He thrusted his fingers in and out, biting down hard on his bottom lip as he asked. “You ready?“

The shorter man squeezed his eyes shut, he was feeling as if he was on the brink of madness already and they hadn’t even done much. “Fuck,” Evan growled, it was practically torture, feeling of Jonathan inside on him, the third finger was a slightly unwelcome feeling, but nonetheless very pleasant. He shifted himself several times and after a few moments of Jonathan thrusting in the fingers he felt ready. "De-Delirious” He moaned grinding up against him to tell him. “Go-o ahe-ad. Take a bite of me boy”

Jonathan pulled out his fingers, he pulled back to give Evan one last peck on the lips “Okay?”

Cheekily Evan laughed “Show me your teeth Jon, show me whatcha got”

 

Jonathan took this as his invitation and continued, he lined himself up with Evan and hovered over Evan’s neck, he let out a soft breath before biting into him, at the same time he eased himself inside, snapping their hips together until he was fully inside.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Evan voice groaned as glinted white canines sunk into the tender skin on his neck. His head tilted back more into the pillow to expose more of his throat to Jonathan, his back scratched against the coarse fabric of the towel under him, laid down in attempts to catch any blood that might splatter during the nights activities. A deep rumble vibrated against the shorter man’s chest and Jonathan hummed in delight at the taste of blood in his mouth. “S-sorry Evan…” He gasped as his lover’s back arched off the bed, long clawed fingers wrapped around his shoulders, digging in “N-No!” Evan gasped, his eyelids fluttered. “D-dont be! Ke-keep going!”

 

Delirious hesitated for a second and Evan let out a whimper “P-please! J-jonathan please!” He sunk back down, eyes dilating in lust, fangs prominently protruded out of his mouth and smirked “Alright, if you insist since you’re such a tough bitch”

He sunk his teeth back in and drank greedily from Evan, slowly thrusting into him at the same time to help ease the pain.

 

That pace he set was mostly about agonizingly slow friction at first. Jonathan was dragging in a out against him, and Evan was losing his mind. Between the endorphin’s from Jonathan’s saliva on his neck and their slow grinding hips, his mind was in overdrive trying to process everything he let out little whimpers as Jonathan’s hands ran up the sides of the werewolf’s body.

 

The brunet keep the same slow pace, he grumbled in agony, he wanted more, no he needed more. Evan arched his back in retort, he tried to maneuver them differently and push his hips down against him to thrust faster, but the the vampire held his hips down and pushed the werewolf right back down against the bed. Evan growled in frustration, he clenched tightly around him, feeling the heat pool in his gut and then he knew he was getting closer to release by the way his hips faltered slightly. Jonathan must have sensed it too because he reached down, hand firmly stroking over Evan’s thick member, he himself was close and wanted his lover to fall over the edge with him. He rubbed his thumb over the head, smearing pre-cum and giving the length a good squeeze before starting to pump the erection as he continued his faltering thrusts, still drinking from Evan’s neck.

With a few final thrusts and firm strokes, Evan came in his hand, his own hands grabbed at Jonathan and clung to his as he released on the man’s abdomen and chest. The taller brunet giving several more thrusts until he spilled within the tight passage, lapping at Evans neck to staunch the blood flow from his bite before pulling his head back. His wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Damn…” He laughed breathlessly as Evan rested his head on the pillow, still in a daze, his ears perked up a bit as Delirious spoke. The vampire bent down and pressed a kiss to Evan’s chest “Ya alright babe?”

“Fuck… yes” Evan mumbled as he gave another shudder, finally coming down from bliss and gaining back his senses he mumbled “Fu-ck.. that was great.”

“Yeah it was…” Jonathan agreed checking Evan’s neck, the wound had practically healed over and in a few moments would be unnoticeable. He pulled the towel out from under Evan, dotting as his neck and then cleaning off his stomach before throwing it off the bed and curling up next to him. He yanked the blanket over the two of them and Evan rolled onto his side to draw Jonathan closer and drape his arm over him, the two fell asleep happily whispering to each other future promises of more.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr where I'm ten times more active then here; http://border-to-insanity.tumblr.com/


End file.
